


At least no one's gonna eat your eyes

by saferinthestatic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, aos hvz au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saferinthestatic/pseuds/saferinthestatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AOS team (and company) play a game of HvZ. AOS HvZ AU. Takes place during S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least no one's gonna eat your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Humans vs. Zombies is often referred to as a glorified game of tag. Human players are distinguished by wearing a bandanna around one of their limbs, zombies wear their bandanna around their head. At the beginning of the game, there is one covert zombie (called the Original Zombie, or OZ) who tags human players to turn them into zombies. The OZ is only forced out of hiding when a large number of human players tell the moderators of the game that they know who the OZ is, at which point the OZ is forced to act like any other zombie and wear their bandanna around their head. Any zombie that the OZ tags is not covert and also can turn human players into zombies. A human player can "stun" a zombie (making said zombie unable to tag any human player for 15 minutes) by shooting them with a toy gun (generally a Nerf gun, though there's another variety discussed next chapter)/throwing a sock at them. Humans want to survive until the end of the game, zombies want to tag all the humans.  
> Actual proper rules are at the link below, but I found the website hard to navigate/read soo...  
> https://humansvszombies.org/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons want help going to class.

"Not only is it a straight route to class, it's also the shortest possible route. Stop worrying so much, Fitz, and let's go before any zombies show up."  
"It may be a straight route to class, but it's also a blind alley for most of the trip. We won't be able to see if there are any zombies lying in wait until we're at the door. Hell, there may even be zombies out behind the door! Did you think of that, Jemma? What if the OZ is up early? He’ll just look like a normal human AND be an experienced player!"  
“The OZ could be female, Fitz. What if the OZ is our own Melinda May?  
“Don’t even joke about that, Jemma. Besides, you’re distracting from the point. Are you prepared to deal with ANY badass experienced zombies today? By ourselves?”  
“I’m just saying that all your worrying about this silly route is probably useless, Fitz!”  
Grant Ward is bleary-eyed, barely standing up. He and his squad had been up late last night, avoiding zombies and planning out their schedule, so each one could have a safe route to class. Now it's ridiculously early in the morning, the sun hasn’t even properly come up yet, and he's trying to process what the two tiny freshman standing in front of the door are saying. It doesn't help that they're both some sort of British, and not even the same kind. The (possibly Scottish?) boy is the most heavily armed freshman that Ward has ever seen. Not only is he lugging a Slingfire Blaster, he has a Hammershot sticking out of his bag, at least 3 Jolt guns stuffed in his cargo pants pockets, and a belt lined with socks across his chest. HIs female companion, who Ward recognizes as Jemma Simmons from his biology class, is carrying a Maverick and has another stuffed in her bag. The boy has taken off his tartan bandana and is twirling it nervously around his hands while her bright blue bandanna remains tied tightly around her arm. These freshmen are most likely still human, then. Good.  
Ward decides to step in before they start arguing again. Shifting his own Alpha Trooper to a nonthreatening position, he asks: "Do you two need any help?"  
Both freshmen jump. Ward realizes that they hadn't seen him there.  
"You're Grant Ward," the boy sputters, "You’re part of Garrett's squad, his right hand man even."  
Ward remembers who these kids are now: "You're Coulson's new freshmen, aren't you? I was like you last year."  
"We know," Jemma Simmons says, before answering his initial question, "Fitz here is worried about getting to the science building from here."  
"I don't think there will be that many zombies yet," Ward tries to reassure the freshmen, "especially not this early in the morning."  
"It's just that..." Jemma hesitates, "someone said that-"  
Before Jemma finishes her sentence, they all hear someone crashing down the hallway. They all turn, pointing their guns, when Antoine Triplett, who Ward recognizes from his class year, comes into view.  
He sheepishly raises his hands, holding a Nitron. "Sorry if I scared you, I overslept." He shakes his right leg a bit, attempting to draw attention to the green bandana tied around the ankle of his skinny jeans. "You two ready to go to class?"  
"Are we sure that this way is safe?" Fitz asks. "It's a blind alley."  
"I've never had a problem with it," Trip shrugs, "It is the shortest way."  
"I'm headed that way too," Ward says, "Would you feel better about going to class that way if you have two sophomores watching your backs?" At the freshmen's shocked looks, he smirks: "I kinda just want you to move. ,"  
Trip laughs: "Sure, Grant. Just one thing." He shoots Ward with the gun in his hand, so that if Ward were the OZ, he wouldn't be able to tag any humans for fifteen minutes. Ward picks up the disc, tosses it back, and shoots Trip with his own gun. Trip picks up the foam bullet and tosses it back.  
He then turns to jokingly address Fitz and Jemma: "Neither one of you are the OZ, right?" Jemma and Fitz both shake their heads no. Trip grins, moves towards the door, and exits, motioning for the remaining three to follow him. Ward makes pushing motions towards the freshmen to induce them to exit. He follows them, and they walk to class, Trip covering the front and Ward covering the back as the bright morning sun rose, beginning the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Notes:  
> 1)This chapter is almost a prequel to the main story. The rest of the team will be more prominent next chapter.  
> 2) I will discuss more rules as they become relevant, but this chapter isn't very long, so I just wrote an intro and included the relevant stuff.  
> 3)All the Nerf gun names listed are actual Nerf guns.  
> 4)The work title comes from the Jonathan Coulton song "RE: Your Brains."  
> 5)If you have any questions, ask in the comments and I'll try to clarify!


End file.
